


There wasn’t a wrong or a right he could choose  (He did what he had to do)

by HappyGoSuckyFucky



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (not between the boys), (not really, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Attempted Murder, Blood Kink, Brotherly Love, Case Fic, Chaebol Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Chaebol Kim Jingdae, Chaebol Kim Minseok, Courtroom Drama, Crimes & Criminals, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Detectives, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Dubious Morality, Gen, Half-Sibling Incest, Half-Siblings, Implied Slash, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Incest, Kidnapping, Lawyer Wu Yifan, Manipulative Relationship, Murder Family, Murder Kink, Murder Mystery, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Violence, Oblivious, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Random & Short, Threesome - M/M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Whipped Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Whipped Kim Jongdae | Chen, Whipped Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Yandere, filthy rich - Freeform, the boys did it)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyGoSuckyFucky/pseuds/HappyGoSuckyFucky
Summary: Everyone knew there was something off about the Kim brothers, though that didn't stop no one from fawning over them and confessing their undying love to the three brothers.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 2





	1. To whom it may concern

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Title taken from 'Devil's Backbone' by The Civil Wars.

There was something wrong with the Kim brothers, something fundamentally different that was in all aspects bad.

Somehow no one really cared about it, their pretty faces and nice (but reserved) personalities made everyone forget the dark stares and the cruel laughs that sometimes could be heard in the distance when they thought no one was looking.

Of course that no one pointed fingers at the brothers when their girlfriends disappeared for a year and then turned up dead. Of course no one even thought of blaming the Kim brothers when the girl that confessed to Kim Kyungsoo died a day later with the word 'slut' written all over her back in what really seemed like Minseok's handwriting.

Their luck has to end though, and as their final year on highschool approaches so does a big murder investigation.

Will be the Kim brothers able to come out clear from Detective's Park Shin-hye search for justice?


	2. Goodbye Girl

Intense black eyes looked at the girl cowering on a corner of the excellent lit room.

Eyes that belonged to a brown chocolate haired eighteen year old, dressed with fine tailored clothes made specifically for him. He was a few centimetres above average height, and his build was like that of a boxer, his hands and part of his clothes were splattered with blood that came from the obviously hurt girl on the corner.

"You just had to put your dirty hands on Hyung, didn't you?" His voice comes out as a whisper, his tone cruel and full of anger.

At the sound of his voice the girl flinches and backs even more, not even his beautiful and innocent face can deceive her into thinking he won't hurt her again.

He takes a step in her direction and that's enough to have her begging in high pitched screams for him to not hurt her, to spare her.

He takes another step forward and kneels on the floor just a few centimetres away from her, his face close enough that he can see her pores and all of her lashes. She's pretty, Kyungsoo's type and maybe that's why he kept her around more time than the others, the filthy whores that wanted to take him from him. 

Kyungsoo won't mind, he's sure, and Jongdae will be fuming with anger but he'll be proud of him.

His big hand clutches her small face harshly enough that he's sure will leave marks, not that it matters, she will be dead by dawn, her body will be unrecognisable after he finishes with her.

She will suffer so much that in her next life she will surely not commit the same mistake. She will be an upstanding citizen that does not meddle with people she shouldn't.

Really, he's making her a favour.

...


	3. Breaking News

Jongdae laughs a bit too hard at the 'Horrifying' news displaying on the TV, his head is thrown back as his laugh resonates through the Living Room.

For him is funny that they make such a big deal out of a simple death from a loose girl that wouldn't even be in the Top 100 of the entire Highschool if she tried her entire life.

The sleepy face of his older brother peaks from behind one of the couches curiously. "Jong-ah?" 

He stops his laughing with great difficulty, letting out a few chuckles before he can answer his Hyung.

"A-ah, It seems that M-Minseok-ah got a bit carried away with your little girlfriend."

Kyungsoo makes a confused face, his brain still not completely awake . "Girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend."

His words get a bit slurred at the end and he struggles to keep his eyes open when Minseok crosses the entire living room and the entryway in seconds to catch his falling body .

Jongdae smiles fondly at him. "Of course you don't Hyung."

Kyungsoo is already asleep, too tired from the week of overworking himself at their Father Enterprise, bearing the X

burden as the oldest of the three, making a name for himself and his brothers, independently of his family name.

Minseok and Jongdae are terribly proud of him, their Hyung is a reason to be better, to be perfect. It's only for him that they are on the Top 3, only below his brother.

Their Kyungsoo Hyung is the only reason they are alive and not dead like their other siblings or raised as dirty little secrets in a far away part of the world, the only reason they are acknowledged as legal sons of Kim Soo-hyun and not some bastards.

They will keep on the good work, exceeding expectations and always being at the Top of everything.

They will be ineffable.


End file.
